Una noche con la nueva tripulante: REMAKE
by edpol
Summary: Poco después de salir de Arabasta y recibir a una nueva integrante, los sombrero de paja tratan de sobrevivir a los terribles ronquidos de Zoro y a la sensualidad que desprende Nico Robin, causando que entre una cosa y la otra, la mujer quiera pedirle al espadachín un favor muy importante, el querer acostarse con ella. Remake del original. One-Shot. LEMMON


_**Como prometí, el Remake de este One-Shot que gustó tanto, espero que este sea tan apoyado como su predecesor con sus reviws, sus follows y sus favorites. También recuerdo que este fic está ambientado varias semanas después de Arabasta.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir.**_

 _ **Que comience el show.**_

Varias semanas pasaron desde que la banda de los sombrero de paja habían abandonado derrotado a Crocodile, acabado una guerra civil, abandonado Arabasta y obtenido una nueva compañera. Pero ahora nuestra querida tripulación se enfrentaba a un enemigo al que no podían enfrentar, los grotescos ronquidos de Zoro.

-Que alguien lo despierte-pidió la navegante Nami tapándose los oídos.

-Lo hemos intentado todo y nada funciona-explicó Ussop exasperado, entonces este se fijo en algo muy peculiar, a unos cuantos metros del lugar estaba Nico Robin sentada en una hamaca leyendo un libro ausente a todo el follón que se estaba montando-¿y tu como es que estas tan tranquila?-preguntó el narizón apuntándola con su índice, esta dejó su lectura un segundo para mirarlo a este.

-¿Perdona, has dicho algo?-preguntó quitándose una pequeña bolita de plástico de los oídos.

-Claro, ¿cómo no he pensado en eso antes?-cayó en la cuenta golpeando la palma de su mano. Justo en ese momento la mujer se levantó haciendo retroceder levemente a Ussop, esta pidió que le tendiese la mano y este confuso obedeció, realmente la mujer había dejado algo en sus manos pero Ussop se asqueó al ver que eran los tapones-¡¿Yque quieres que haga yo con esto?!-gritó inconforme con el pasotismo de la mujer.

-Voy a pegarme una ducha, no me molestéis por favor-pidió guiñándole un ojo al tirador haciéndolo enrojecer levemente.

-¡Se acabó, no aguanto más!-gritó la navegante de pelo naranja, el tirador giró sobre si mis moviendo como la mujer se dirigía con furia hacia el peli verde-¡DESPIERTA!-gritó furiosa golpeando la cabeza del espadachín haciéndolo tragar el suelo del barco.

-¡¿pero que te ocurre mujer? Acaso quieres acabar conmigo!-Nami golpeó de nuevo a Zoro para callarlo de una vez.

-Callate antes de que te lance por la borda-gruñó por lo bajo mientras apretaba el puño.

-¡POR FIN…!-gritaron Ussop y Chopper al poder escuchar lo que para ellos era el sonido mas bello del mundo en ese momento, el silencio.

-No sé qué pasa aquí y no me importa-dijo levantándose-me voy al baño-y dándole pequeñas friegas a los dos chichones que le habían salido se fue.

Robin entró en la cocina viendo como el que ahora era su capitán devoraba un pedazo de carne mientras el rubio cocinero preparaba la cena, la mujer se acercó hacia el rubio con paso relajado hasta que se colocó a su lado.

-¿Que se le puede ofrecer mi querida señorita Robin?-preguntó con voz de galán, la moreno rió levemente ante aquellas palabras.

-Me gustaría tomar una pequeña ducha pero necesito que alguien bombee el agua al barco, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor cocinero?-pidió guiñándole un ojo al rubio, este como respuesta se le inflaron los ojos hasta formar una forma de corazón y poniéndose a bailar dijo su respuesta.

-Claro que si señorita Robin, lo que sea por usted-y siguiendo con su baile se marcho de la sala.

Robin dirigió levemente su vista hacia su capitán y este le detuvo su comer para quedarse viéndola durante unos segundos, ambos se quedaron así hasta que el morocho cogió su pedazo de carne y cual niño pequeño se dio la vuelta tratando de conseguir intimidad, Robin se rió ante aquella acción tan tierna.

-señorita Robin, el agua ya esta, puede tomar su ducha cuando guste-dijo golpeando un par de veces a la puerta del baño, recibiendo un ligero _"gracias"_ desde dentro-bien ahora solo queda hacer la cena y todo estará listo-habló para sí mismo dirigiéndose a la despensa.

Robin empezó a desvestir su cuerpo para finalmente meterse a la ducha y girar la manivela del agua caliente dejando que esta resbalara por su cuerpo. Recogió su cabello haciendo que el exceso de agua cállese mientras ella pensaba en sus cosas, parecía tan distante la última vez que tomó una duche en condiciones, Crocodile tenía una norma, nadie podía beber ni tocar agua en su presencia, para su mala suerte ser la compañera del que impuso esa regla implicaba estar con él las 24 horas del día, pero aquello ya quedó atrás, lo importante ahora era disfrutar de su ansiada ducha.

Casi se puso a llorar de la emoción al encontrarse con la puerta del baño, llevaba casi 15 minutos buscándola, casi llego a creer que su compañeros tenían razón al decir que él siempre se perdía, en fin. Abrió la puerta del baño entrando sin ningún reparo, una vez estuvo delante del retrete se quitó el cinturón dispuesto a soltar la carga que llevaba rato con ganas de soltar.

-¡Espadachín!-se escucho de repente, Zoro miró a su lado viendo como la mujer de negros cabellos estaba completamente desnuda cubriéndose como podía con sus manos, muerto de vergüenza salió de la habitación más rojo que un tomate.

-¡Lo siento!-fue lo único que tuvo valor de decir tras salir cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco.

Robin se quedó pasmada durante unos segundos hasta que una bellaca idea cruzo por su brillante cerebro, haciendo que una maliciosa sonrisa se posara en sus labios, aquello noche iba a ser divertida.

El peli verde por otro lado seguía apoyado en la puerta muerto de vergüenza, respirando fuertemente por la nariz, de repente Sanji apareció por su lado con un saco de patatas en el hombro.

-Suertudo-se quejó siguiendo con su camino.

-¡Quieto ahí cejas enroscadas!-gritó el espadachín apuntándolo con el dedo índice-¡¿me estás diciendo que sabias que estaba ahí?!-Sanji se dio la vuelta dispuesto a recriminar las palabras de su rival pero una vez se fijo en su aspecto trató de aguantarse la risa tapándose la boca-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-preguntó al borde de su paciencia.

-Primero que nada…-dijo poniéndose un cigarro en la boca y prendiéndolo-súbete los pantalones anda-pidió riéndose levemente.

Zoro se bajó la cabeza dándose cuenta de que el cocinero tenía razón, así que con prisa se subió los pantalones y una vez acabado carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención del rubio-esta vez te libras porque me has salvado de hacer el ridículo-Sanji se encogió de hombros y siguió con su camino.

-Marimo idiota-susurró para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el peli verde lo escuchase.

-¿Cómo dices?-retó de mal humor, el rubio se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que has oído-y juntando su frentes empezaron un nueva pelea.

La noche había llegado y con ella la hora de la cena y con eso también habían llegado los gritos del capitán pidiendo su comida favorita.

-¡Sanji, carne!-gritaba golpeando la mesa con los cubiertos.

-Hoy no hay carne Luffy, hoy hay sopa-decía el rubio colocando una cucharada de esta en dos platos-aquí tenéis mis bellas damas-dijo sirviendo ambos platos a la mujeres de la tripulación.

-Gracias Sani-dijo la navegante de pelo naranja haciendo así que el rubio iniciase su baile de enamorado haciendo reír a toda la tripulación. A todos menos a Zoro que estaba tratando de evitar contacto visual con la morena, desviando la mirada hacia la olla de la sopa pudo ver algo extraño.

-¿Ocurre algo Zoro?-preguntó Chooper curioso por la mirada seria del peli verde.

-Habrá visto un fantasma-se burló Sanji sirviendo las raciones de sus compañeros masculinos.

-Cállate cocinero pervertido, es solo que me ha parecido ver que algo desaparecía al lado de la olla-explicó señalando al lugar indicado, todos en la habitación miraron también al misterioso utensilio de cocina. Hasta que finalmente Luffy se puso a reír haciendo que toda la tripulación lo imitase.

-Vaya Zoro jajaja… no sabía que se te daba tan bien el humor-bromeó el capitán sujetándose el estomago. Zoro por su parte muerto de vergüenza se levantó saliendo de la cocina dando un portazo haciendo callar a toda la tripulación.

-¿Creéis que nos habremos pasado?-comentó Ussop algo arrepentido, de repente un brazo se estiró por delante de él volviendo con el plato del peli verde.

-Ya se le pasará, pero por ahora yo me quedaré con su parte, ¡Que aproveche!-y tras aquello todos cenaron con tranquilidad.

Zoro, por otro lado, está apoyado sobre la barandilla de delante de la cocina inmerso en sus pensamientos _"Habrá visto un fantasma"_ frunció el ceño al recordar las palabras del cocinero pervertido, pero lo frunció aun mas al recordar su respuesta _"Cállate cocinero pervertido, es solo que me ha parecido ver que algo desaparecía al lado de la olla"_ realmente parecía haber descrito un encuentro paranormal. Suspiró resignado, hoy nada le había salido bien, así que con la idea de que mañana seria un nuevo día se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos dispuesto a dormir tanto como su cuerpo pudiese.

Aquella noche los sombrero de paja se fueron muy temprano a la cama ya que por " _X"_ o _"Y"_ razón todos estaban algo somnolientos, todos a excepción de Nami y Robin de las cuales, la de pelo naranja dijo que aprovecharía para hacer la guardia nocturna.

-Bien Robin, yo ya me voy, si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo-se despidió Nami saliendo por la puerta mientras la morena se despedía moviendo levemente la mano de lado a lado hasta que la puerta se cerró por completo, cambiando su sonrisa cotidiana a una mas malévola.

Dormía plácidamente hasta que un sonido lo despertó, sin moverse de su cama cotilleó por la habitación sin ver nada en particular, solo a sus compañeros de habitación durmiendo como troncos, así que tratando de olvidarse del tema se colocó bocarriba tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo. O eso intentó hasta que unas manos taparon su boca y algo parecido a brazos rodeó su cuerpo impidiendo que se moviera, sus katanas ¿Dónde las había dejado? Giró la cabeza lo máximo que pudo viendo una figura entre las sombras, trató de gritar pero aquellas manos le impedían emitir algo más que balbuceos.

-Tranquilo espadachín-susurró aquella figura acercándose a él, dejando ver entre la oscuridad que era aquella mujer de pelos negros, Zoro trató de gritarle decenas de insultos pero ni las palabras salían de su boca ni la mujer detenía su avance. Una vez ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca siseó pidiendo que guardara silencio y tras aquello ella acarició su mejilla con suavidad-voy a soltarte si prometes que no vas a gritar-explicó con calma, Zoro lo pensó durante unos instantes y tras ver que estaba en desventaja asintió-bien-y haciendo un movimiento con sus brazos los mismos que rodeaban al peli verde desaparecieron, al igual que las manos que le tapaban la boca.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el espadachín con un semblante serio, ella rió levemente.

-Quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor, pero no hablemos aquí, hagámoslo en un lugar más…-se acercó al rostro del peli verde-privado-susurró con un toque de picardía, acto seguido se apartó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta, claro está seguida por Zoro.

El peli verde siguió a la arqueóloga hasta la habitación de las chicas, una vez dentro la mujer encendió una pequeña lamparita de aceite iluminando el lugar, para seguidamente sentarse sobre la cama invitando a su acompañante a hacer lo mismo-siéntate-pidió ofreciendo un lugar a su lado, pero Zoro, aun desconfiando, agarró una silla que había por allí y se sentó en esta con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cuál es ese _"favor"_ del que hablas?-preguntó enfatizando en la petición.

-No tan rápido espadachín, tomate esto con calma ¿quieres?-el chico refunfuño al ver que la mujer se levantaba y se acercaba a él-¿tomas café?-preguntó cogiendo una cafetera que había en la mesa y sirviendo una taza sin siquiera saber la respuesta.

-Prefiero el sake-explicó-pero no lo negaré-alargó la mano tomando así la taza con el negro liquido-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-preguntó tomando un sorbo del café.

-Perdona mi atrevimiento pero quiero saber algo… ¿Eres virgen?-la pregunta tomo a Zoro por sorpresa, tanta fue esta que se atragantó con lo poco que había tragado obligándole a escupir lo que aun tenía en la boca.

-¡¿A que se debo esto?!-tosió ahogándose, cosa que le causó una leve risa a la morena.

-Solo responde-dijo ella volviendo a sentarse en la cama, Zoro siguió tosiendo hasta que finalmente sus pulmones pudieron calmarse.

-No… no soy virgen-explicó desviando levemente la mirada.

-Vaya…-dijo la morena dando un leve aplauso ilusionada-¿puedo saber quien fue la afortunada?-preguntó apoyando su mano en la mejilla.

-Eso no te incumbe-explicó levantándose y dejando la taza en la mesa-si no necesitas nada más me marcho-explicó dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero Robin lanzó un látigo de manos sujetando al peli verde por el hombro.

-Alto ahí, nuestra conversación aun no ha terminado-explicó atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia la silla obligándolo a sentarse otra vez.

-Está bien, explícame de una vez que es lo que quieres-dijo con el ceño fruncido cruzando los brazos, todo aquello lo estaba impacientando.

-¿Como decirlo de forma suave?-preguntó poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla-necesito tu ayuda para algo-Zoro levantó una ceja extrañado-¿sabes? iré directa al grano, veras estoy bastante aburrida…-antes de continuar se levantó y caminó hasta las espaldas del espadachín, donde ahí acarició y masajeó los hombros del chico, para finalmente acercar sus labios al oído de él-y me gustaría pasar una noche de juegos contigo-susurro de forma seductora.

Durante unos segundos nadie habló, Zoro quitó las manos de Robin de sus hombros y se levantó mirándolo con una mirada indescifrable-estás loca mujer-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos causándole una risa a ella.

-No estoy loca, estoy necesitada-explicó con aquella sonrisa malévola que ahora adornaba su rostro.

-¿Y qué ocurrirá si se despierta alguien?-preguntó algo más relajado.

-Eso no va a suceder-explicó mostrando un pequeño frasco lleno de algún tipo de pastilla. Zoro asustado cogió a la mujer del hombro de forma amenazante.

-¿Qué les has hecho?-preguntó con la mirada afilada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no les he hecho nada-explicó mostrándose seria ella también-son somníferos, he puesto algunos en la sopa de la cena-el peli verde relajó su agarre y suspiró derrotado.

-Está bien-dijo rindiéndose, Robin recuperó su sonrisa voraz sentándose en la cama mientras poco a poco se iba desabrochando los botones-aunque tengo una pregunta-dijo sacándose la camiseta quedándose embobado al ver los prominentes pechos de la mujer.

-Sorpréndeme-dijo atrayéndolo con el dedo, ella se tumbó sobre la cama y él se colocó sobre ella tratando de concertarse en mirarla a los ojos. Ella empezó a reír a carcajadas confundiendo y molestando al peli verde.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-preguntó ofendido, ella aun riendo lo apartó levemente quitándoselo de encima sentándose ambos uno frente al otro en la cama.

-Perdona…-siguió riendo hasta que finalmente se calmó-es solo que tu pregunta me ha tomado por sorpresa, es bastante simple la verdad, Luffy y Ussop claramente no son mi tipo, Nami es mujer y no me van esas cosas y Chopper no es más que un niño-una vez acabada la explicación Zoro miraba a aquella mujer con otros ojos y con un leve tic en la ceja.

-¿Te importa más que Chopper sea un niño a que sea un animal?-preguntó levemente asqueado mientras cientos de imágenes perturbadoras pasaban por su mente.

-Comió la Hito Hito no mi así que en parte es humano-entonces ella volvió a tumbarse desabrochando su falda y dejándola a un lado-pero dejemos la cháchara, ven aquí tigre-pidió relamiéndose los labios, por su parte al espadachín no le valió demasiado su explicación pero encogiéndose de brazos se decidió a empezar.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?-preguntó algo nervioso.

-Sorpréndeme-volvió a decir ella retándolo.

Zoro no esperó mas, ya tenía una idea de lo que tenía que hacer, se agachó levemente entre sus piernas fijándose en la prenda que cubría la intimidad de ella, negra con un pequeño lacito decorativo del mismo color-tienes buen gusto para la ropa interior-bromeó el con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Cállate-dijo ella levemente avergonzada.

Zoro tocó con sus dos dedos por encima de la prenda, haciendo que ella soltara suspiros muy leves, una vez creyó que era el momento apartó la prenda viendo parte de la vagina de la mujer metiendo rápidamente los dedos tanto que su mano le permitía, haciendo que Robin diera un respingo, acto seguido el peli verde acercó su rostro lamiendo levemente el clítoris haciendo que jadeara, realmente era bueno en lo que hacía. Zoro siguió con su trabajo pero algo lo detuvo, miró debajo de él viendo como dos manos salían de la cama y desabrochaban su cinturón-¿esto es cosa tuya mujer?-preguntó mirando a la morena, esta sonreía mientras respiraba profundamente.

-Quise darte un poco de diversión a ti también-explicó ella volviéndose a acostar, Zoro no comprendió aquellas palabras hasta que aquellas manos empezaron masturbar su miembro ya duro-así… sigue justo así…-pedía Robin retorciéndose-ya casi… solo un poco mas…-y tras una pequeña contracción Robin pudo correrse. Suspiró sonoramente dejando caer todo su peso sobre la cama-veo que tu también lo has disfrutado-bromeó ella sintiendo sus manos extra húmedas y calientes, Zoro se limpió la boca con la mano y subiéndose los pantalones se dispuso a irse-¿puede saberse a dónde vas?-preguntó sujetándolo de la parte trasera del pantalón-esto aun no ha terminado, se que puedes soportar algunas rondas mas-Zoro se dio la vuelta volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

-Puedo afirmar que te ha gustado-bromeó el peli verde sonriendo de medio lado.

-Lo mismo digo, te has corrido bastante ¿Cuánto hace que no te masturbas?-preguntó de forma juguetona.

-No es algo que me atraiga demasiado-explicó apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

-Bien, dejémonos de cháchara y continuemos ¿Quieres que te devuelva el favor?-la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido-¿Y bien?-insistió ella ladeando la cabeza con aquella sonrisa tan misteriosa.

La respuesta fue evidente y Robin no tardo ni cinco segundos en tumbar al espadachín delante de ella y empezar a lamer el tronco de Zoro hasta que este volvió a ponerse erecto, cuando asi fue lo metió en su boca y empezó a subir y bajar la cabeza aumentando gradualmente la velocidad, Robin disfrutaba del sabor y el olor de un hombre, mientras que para Zoro aquello era nuevo haciendo que una mezcla de sensaciones envolviera su cuerpo desnudo-Robin creo que…-no hubo tiempo, los fluidos del chico llenaron la boca de la morena-lo siento debí avisarte-se disculpó él apenado, por su parte ella tragó todo el liquido mostrando una cara lujuriosa.

-Este sabor… y esta textura…-decía babeando levemente, para Zoro todo aquello refutaba su opinión sobre su compañera _"esta mujer está loca"_ -bien ahora pasaremos al acto principal Robin se acercó a rastras hasta su falda buscando algo en su bolsillo, de mientras Zoro disfrutaba de la vista del trasero de la mujer-aquí esta-dijo ella dándose la vuelta, a lo que el peli verde retiró la mirada-me estabas mirando el trasero ¿no es verdad?-él se sonrojo ante tal pregunta causando una pequeña risilla en la mujer por tal reacción-toma-dijo lanzándole algo entre sus manos, el espadachín logro cogerlo con suma facilidad, aquello era un pequeño sobrecillo con un pequeño aro en su interior.

-Vaya, estas preparada ¿he?-bromeó él mientras rompía el sobre, a lo que ella sonrió.

-Pues sí, no me gustaría tener que lidiar aun con un pequeño diablo correteando por el barco-Zoro miró a Robin a los ojos con una sonrisa indescifrable-¿a qué viene esa sonrisa?-preguntó divertida.

-Un pequeño o una pequeña-bromeó él causando un pequeño silencio en la habitación, ¿la habría liado? Una risilla de la de ojos azules le demostró que no.

-Por el momento ni uno ni otro-respondió ella empujándolo levemente-va, ponte esa cosa-pidió ella. Zoro no se hizo de esperar colocándose encima de la mujer y sujetando su pieza trató de meterlo pero no entraba poniéndolo algo nervioso, calmándose levemente al sentir las manos de la mujer cogerlo y tratar de ayudarlo-va aquí tontorrón-y por fin había entrado.

-¿Preparada?-preguntó algo inseguro.

-Párteme en dos Cazador de Piratas-y tras aquella respuesta no necesitó más.

El nombrado empezó a mover las caderas a una velocidad ruda y constante haciendo gritar y gemir a la mujer bajo él, aferrándose con sus manos a su espalda mientras él de vez en cuando mordía los pechos de Robin solo para oír mas fuerte aquellos deliciosos gritos que causaba en ella, Robin deseosa de tomar el control hizo un movimiento rápido dándoles la vuelta a ambos sobre la cama poniéndose ella encima, cosa que a Zoro le molesto en un inicio pero cambió de parecer al sentir la punta de su pene tocar el límite de la mujer, así continuaron por varios minutos hasta que el peli verde, harto de estar quieto, se levantó de forma abrupta colocándose así de rodillas con una pierna de ella por encima de su hombro y la otra por en medio de sus piernas.

-¡Sigue así…! ¡Más fuerte…!-y tras un grito seco se entendió que ella había alcanzado el orgasmo, segundos más tarde él por fin había podido correrse.

Se quedaron en esa posición unos segundos hasta que volvieron a la realidad, sacando así Zoro su vara del interior de Robin, quitándose el protector anti-niños con cuidado de no derramar nada y haciéndole un nudo lo dejo apartado en el suelo, quedándose ambos tumbados uno al lado del otro suspirando ambos cansados. Ambos se quedaron así por más de diez minutos sin hablar ninguno de los dos, Zoro le acariciaba levemente el pelo a la morena pero poco más, realmente había sido un buen rato para los dos.

-Zoro-llamó ella que estaba tumbada en su pecho, el nombrado respondió con un simple gruñido-¿puedo contarte un secreto?-preguntó con una leve inseguridad.

-Si tú crees que he de saberlo, adelante-ella sonrió levemente ante aquellas palabras.

-Antes, cuando me has preguntado él porque quería hacerlo contigo…-esperó unos segundos antes de continuar-no he nombrado al cocinero-explicó cerrando los ojos.

-Eso ya lo he notado, ¿me vas a decir el porqué?-notó como ella sentía sobre su pecho.

-Sanji cumplía las mismas características que tu: es atractivo, fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, educado…-se detuvo ahí.

-¿Pero?-preguntó incitándola a continuar.

-Tú tienes algo que él no tiene-dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Un pene como un gigante?-preguntó a modo de broma, causando una risilla en ella.

-A parte de eso… fidelidad-Zoro no supo cómo interpretar aquella palabra con exactitud.

-¿Qué quieres decir con _"fidelidad"_?-

-Se que tu nunca traicionaras a un amigo… y algo me dice que tampoco a una mujer-tras aquella ella le ofreció un muy ligero beso en los labios tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Si tu quieres…-miró al techo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo-podemos hacerlo otro día-ella se acurrucó junto a él dándole la respuesta. Y esto hubiera acabado ahí si no fuera porque el agudo oído del peli verde-tapate con la sabana-pidió levantándose de golpe, entonces Robin cayó en la cuenta, cogiendo la cajita de pastillas dándose cuenta de una cosa, estaban caducadas.

-¿Creéis que realmente lo estarán haciendo?-preguntó el chico de sombrero de paja con la oreja pegada a la pared de la habitación.

-¿Y a ti que te parece que están haciendo? ¿Jugar al póker?-protestó el narizon de la misma manera.

-¿Una pregunta?-ambos miraron a Chopper el cual parecía confundido-¿Qué es hacerlo?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Eres medico y no lo sabes?-preguntó Luffy riéndose levemente.

-¿Debería saberlo?-dijo repitiendo el gesto aun mas confundido por toda aquella situación.

-Tienes que comprenderlo Luffy, Chopper es solo un niño-Ussop se separó de la pared y se acercó al inocente reno cogiéndolo por los hombros-está bien Tony Tony Chopper, el tío Ussop te explicara el maravilloso vieja llamado: _"de donde vienen los niños"_

-Y así es como se hacen los bebes-finalizó su explicación dejando a un pequeño Chopper replanteándose su existencia.

-Entonces los machos meten su… y las mujeres sacan los… ¿por la vagina?-Ussop y Luffy asintieron con un pulgar en alto-¡NO, ESO TIENE QUE SER MENTIRA! ¡USSOP DIME QUE ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO Y…!-ambos más mayores le taparon la boca a un descontrolado Chopper tratando que no los escucharan, todos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes tratando de comprobar que no los hubieran escuchado.

-Por un pelo-suspiró aliviado Luffy.

-¡CALLAOS YA MALDITOS RUIDOSOS!-gritó un furioso Sanji recién despertado-¡NECESITO DORMIR MIS HORAS PARA ESTAR GUAPO!- en ese momento la pared que daba a la habitación se derrumbó dejando ver a un furioso Zoro en calzoncillos.

-¡¿Así que estabais husmeando he?! ¡Malditas ratas!-y tras esas palabras una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre todos los presentes exceptuando a Robin, la cual entre sus sabanas se reía al ver que quizás se iba a divertir en aquella tripulación.

 _ **En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribir este One-Shot. Recuerdo que para cuando suba este Remake el anterior será borrado al cabo de pocas horas simplemente para que se haga la comparación del antes y el después. Recuerden que dejar un Review no cuesta nada, no se van a morir por escribir si lo hice bien o mal, y agreguen la historia a Favoritos y Follows si les gusto, recuerden que eso me anima a seguir haciendo este contenido, pasaos por mis demás Fics si os apetece y…**_

 _ **Poco mas**_

 _ **¡BYE!**_


End file.
